Docteur Mills
by Shyzy-Kyoichi
Summary: Quand Emma prétend être malade et rend visite à son amie le docteur Mills. Rating M. One Shot.


Il était vingt et une heure, Regina, docteur de la petite ville de Storybrooke, venait de recevoir son dernier patient de la journée. En cette période de grippe, son travail n'était pas de tout repos, elle avait enchaîné toute la journée les consultations et n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête, rentrer chez elle s'effondrer sur son lit.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, mais de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte de son bureau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui venait la déranger à cette heure, sa secrétaire ayant été congédiée deux heures plus tôt et espérait secrètement que ce ne soit pas un autre de ses patients. Bien qu'elle adorait son travail, cette journée fut la plus épuisante de toute sa carrière et elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Emma Swan, une de ses patientes avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié quelques années plus tôt.

\- Emma ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Emma toussa.

\- Désolé de te déranger Regina, je suis passée chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas, je crois que je suis malade.

Regina sourit à Emma et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

\- Entre.

Emma entra. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'installer devant le bureau de Regina et enleva ses bonnet, écharpe, manteau et pull, et se retrouva en soutien-gorge assise sur la table d'auscultation.

Regina la regarda perplexe, depuis quand Emma était-elle si pressée ? Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha attrapant au passage son stéthoscope laissé sur le bureau pendant son rangement.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me voir aussi tard ?

\- J'ai la gorge et les poumons qui brûlent et je n'arrête pas de tousser. Dit-elle en toussant comme pour prouver à Regina la véracité de ses propos.

\- Ok, voyons ça. Dit Regina en positionnant son stéthoscope à ses oreilles.

Elle commença par écouter dans le dos d'Emma, descendit jusqu'aux lanières du soutien-gorge, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les sous-vêtement se détendit et les deux accroches étaient séparées l'une de l'autre.

\- Ce sera peut-être plus pratique.

Regina acquiesça, déglutissant bruyamment devant le dos nu d'Emma.

Elle nourrissait depuis un moment maintenant une attirance envers son amie et s'efforçait de ne pas le lui montrer. Mais avoir Emma comme patiente n'était pas la meilleure façon de lui cacher car celle-ci n'était pas du genre timide quand il s'agissait de montrer son corps.

\- Bien, dit-elle avant se mettre face à Emma.

Elle commença à écouter de nouveau, son regard sur le mur derrière Emma. Lorsque sa main descendit juste au dessus du sein gauche d'Emma pour écouter, elle put sentir qu'elle frôlait son sein droit. Elle trembla légèrement, troublée d'avoir touché ce fruit défendu qu'était le sein d'Emma, d'être si proche de l'objet de ses désirs.

Et comme-ci Emma le faisait exprès, Regina entendit le bruissement du dessous d'Emma qui glissait sur son corps. Elle rencontra le regard d'Emma et dans sa vision périphérique se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus du côté gauche et que le mamelon rose d'Emma était érigé vers elle. Regina déglutit de nouveau, un lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent venait obscurcir le regard d'Emma. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais, intentionnellement ou pas, Emma fit tomber ce qu'il restait accroché de son soutien-gorge. Regina cru apercevoir une lueur de malice, mais se renfrogna.

\- Oups.

Le cœur de Regina s'emballait, elle allait devenir folle, Emma était la seule qui pouvait la rendre ainsi et heureusement car l'excitation qu'elle sentait l'envahir n'était pas professionnelle du tout. Elle fit l'erreur de regarder où placer sa main et dû serrer les jambes en voyant les deux tétons durcis d'Emma, ce qui augmenta considérablement son excitation.

La main d'Emma rencontra sa joue.

\- Regina. Murmura Emma.

Regina haleta, et sortait de sa léthargie. Elle se retourna rapidement et se précipita vers son bureau, enfouissant son stéthoscope et le reste de ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Il n'y a rien d'anormal, tu peux te rhabiller Emma.

Elle sursauta quand deux bras l'entourèrent.

\- Je sais. Lui souffla Emma à l'oreille. Je cherchait juste une excuse pour te voir.

\- Emma.

Mais Emma embrassait doucement son cou et Regina haleta quand elle sentit les dents d'Emma lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi Regina.

Le cerveau de Regina se court-circuita rien que d'entendre son prénom ainsi dit et de sentir les seins nus d'Emma contre son dos. Elle se retourna vivement, embrassant avec fougue les lèvres d'Emma, ses deux mains tenant le visage d'Emma de chaque côté.

Les mains d'Emma glissèrent sur les épaules de Regina emmenant avec elles la veste. Le baiser est rempli d'impatience, la chemise de Regina ne tarde pas à rejoindre sa veste et leurs langues se rencontrent dans un gémissement partagé par les deux femmes, leurs ventres se serrent répandant une chaleur ardente dans leurs corps.

Les baisers d'Emma descendent rejoindre le cou de Regina qui ne peut s'empêcher d'approcher au maximum son torse pour plus de contact puis passe sa main dans son dos afin de libérer ses seins de leur prison quand Emma descend dangereusement vers ceux-ci, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Impatiente ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point !

Regina entraîne Emma dans un baiser sauvage alors que leur poitrine nue se connectent. Les mains d'Emma attrapent les cuisses de Regina en soulevant la jupe et l'amenant à s'asseoir sur le bureau.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Regina put dire quand ses fesses touchèrent le meuble, brisant le baiser.

Elle déboutonna le jean d'Emma, en profitant pour poser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, pendant qu'Emma remontait lentement ses mains le long des bras de Regina jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Lorsque Regina atteignit l'endroit où le pouls d'Emma est le plus perceptible, elle mordit et glissa sa main entre les plis de la blonde sous ses gémissements.

Les mains d'Emma arrêtèrent leur course, ses ongles griffant les omoplates de Regina pendant qu'un de ses doigts recueillait le liquide directement à la source, le remontant sur le clitoris gonflé d'Emma.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux Emma, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, son doigt redescendant jusque son antre.

\- Toi ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi !

Regina glissa son doigt à l'intérieur d'Emma provoquant un halètement. Très vite elle ajouta un deuxième doigt dans ses vas et viens frottant sa paume de main contre le clitoris.

Leur baiser ardent prit fin alors que les doigts expert de Regina se stoppaient pour s'occuper entièrement du bourgeon durci d'Emma. La tête d'Emma rejoint sa main droite, qui l'aidait à se maintenir debout, sur la clavicule de Regina.

L'orgasme qui la submergea fit trembler son corps dans un cri auquel Regina aimerait s'habituer. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, haletant toutes les deux pendant qu'Emma se remettait doucement du déchaînement d'endorphines qui l'avait traversé.

Regina lui caressait les cheveux, attendant, inquiète, de savoir le prochain mouvement d'Emma. Regretterait-elle ? Elle n'avait voulu partager ses sentiments pour Emma avec personne de peur d'être rejetée. Bien sur, il leur était arrivé de flirter parfois, mais jamais elles n'avaient été au-delà du simple flirt jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Était-ce une pulsion, un manque de contact humain depuis que Emma avait mis fin à sa relation il y a maintenant un an ?

Emma sentit Regina se raidir alors que la main dans ses cheveux arrêtait tous mouvements. Elle releva la tête rencontrant les yeux inquiets de Regina.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Est-ce que ça va pour toi ?

\- Pas totalement.

\- Tu, Regina déglutit. Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Oh non Regina ! Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment, enfin pas ce moment-là exactement, mais j'en ai eu marre d'attendre de voir si tu étais intéressée par moi.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ? J'ai été attirée par toi au premier regard, on ne se connaissait pas encore mais je savais déjà que je te voulais. Et j'espérais vraiment que tu serais du même avis.

\- Oh que oui, et je vais te le prouver maintenant en te rendant la pareille.

Emma n'attendit pas plus longtemps, à peine les mots avaient quittés ses lèvres que déjà celles-ci suçaient le cou de Regina jusqu'à mordre sa clavicule, la faisant frémir.

Ses mains palpèrent les tétons dressés de Regina, une de ses mains rapidement remplacée par sa langue léchant chaque partie du corps disponible devant elle jusqu'à buter sur le rebord de la jupe.

Emma remonta les jambes de Regina pour que ses pieds puissent se poser sur le rebord et l'aida à retirer les derniers vêtements la gênant.

La vue imprenable sur l'excitation présente entre les jambes de Regina fit frémir de plaisir Emma. Elle glissa ses doigts lentement depuis les genoux de Regina jusqu'à son centre, pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers en descendant de son nombril.

\- Tu es si humide.

Regina rougit, mais les doigts luisant de son liquide qui glissaient maintenant vers son clitoris l'empêchèrent d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Emma bourdonna, la langue entamant un va-et-viens entre l'antre de Regina et son bourgeon. Les jambes de celle-ci se posèrent dans le dos d'Emma pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

La main de Regina agrippa les cheveux d'Emma pendant que l'autre s'accrochait au bord du bureau proche de sa tête. Alors que la langue experte commençait des cercles autour de son clitoris.

\- Emma, gémit Regina.

Emma sourit et introduit deux doigts en Regina.

\- Oh oui, Emma !

Emma accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et alors qu'elle sentait se resserrer les parois de Regina, elle accentua ceux de sa langue.

Le corps de Regina se mit à trembler sous l'impact de l'orgasme qui l'envahissait. Emma ralentit ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le dernier frisson la parcourt et que la main dans ses cheveux se desserre.

Emma l'aida à s'asseoir avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de manger ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors je t'emmène dîner, habille toi. Déclara Emma avant qu'un éternuement ne s'échappe d'elle.

\- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de consulter un docteur, rit Regina avant d'être rejoint dans un fou rire par Emma.


End file.
